


They Won't Shut Up

by Willowanderer



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drinking, History, Homosexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was constantly surprised that Steve could use a computer... and more so when he found him looking at porn.</p><p>Gay Porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Won't Shut Up

Tony was surprised when he came into the room, and Steve was on the computer.

 

He tended to think of him as being trapped in the past, an unable to deal with technology- why even bother using a stove when there was a superdeluxe microwave to heat your food?

 

Why even cook when there was every imaginable form of takeout in the city?

 

Steve even had a stove-top coffee maker, with no bells, no whistles and a filter that he washed out by hand every time he made coffee. Tony did not understand him at all. The pot was sitting on the table next to a mug, and a bottle of whiskey.

 

Well, maybe he understood him a little.

 

“What are you up to?” he pulled up a chair wondering what Stevie was looking at.

“Do you understand the concept of privacy?”

“Oooh Girls then” he swiveled the screen, and found.... mostly text, he scrolled up and found “Or... boys. And politics.” He looked at Steve “Do I need to explain anything?”

He'd explained lots of things- sometimes unnecessarily since Steve was just such a ridiculously good guy he just tended to accept everything as long as it didn't hurt anyone.

 

Tony had held him after he'd read about the Red Scare and Macarthy's politics. It had been a long night.

 

Steve swiveled the screen back- too far, so Tony could still see the reversed image on the other side- he'd been edge on before which is why he'd needed to turn it. He looked at the picture again, of two men with their hands clasped and their bodies close together. And the article which he could see was about 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell'. Gays in the military.

“You see when a man and a man love eachother very much-” he started cheekily, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and starting to look around for another cup- he certainly wasn't drinking the swill Steve called coffee. Even with whiskey in it. He was stopped by a withering glare.

 

He didn't even know Steve could _do_ a withering glare.

 

“Sometimes I don't know what's more insulting. How stupid you think I am, or how stupid you _act.”_

“Why sunshine and patriotism, who pissed in your cornflakes? Don't tell me boys kissing is all that it takes to make you hate the world. Because you must have had your eyes closed when Thor and Loki were doing the eyefucking.”

“That's disgusting, and I'm not even sure what that means. They're brothers.”

“Adopted.”

“BROTHERS.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “No. God Tony, why are you so-”

“Awesome? Incredible? Handsome? Clever?”

“ _Irritating.”_

“Owch.” There was a very faint metallic noise as he flopped a hand theatrically against his chest. “No really, I know that when you came from it's a big deal and homosexuals are perverts and criminals and”

“Just like everyone else.” Steve cut him off. “We just didn't talk about it. Now this--- Everywhere-”: he waved his hand at the screen, and it took it as a command and tab after tab was scrolled through displaying more and more on homosexuals- some of it, Tony's lightening fast brain caught was actual gay porn. “No one will shut up about it.”

“It's the sexual revolution. No one ever shuts up about any kind of sex.”

“Are they that different now?”

“Maybe they're the same, and they're just more free to be who they are?” Tony suggested.

Steve inhaled through his teeth and took the bottle, swigging it back.

“I don't know. There's just so much sex, how does anyone find love?”

“Now _that's_ probably the same.” Tony tried to reassure him.

Steve put his face in his hands.

“It used to be, someone had an uncle or knew someone- 'confirmed bacholers' they'd call it. And they'd just live their life with their friends, and no one said anything and that's just what it was. Because homosexuals were predators, and they weren't _like_ that, so that couldn't be what they were. Why am I talking about this with you?”

“I'm a good listener?”

“You're a lousy listener.”

“Well, I'm here?”

Steve raised his face and just stared for a long moment.

“Yeah.”

“Look, we don't always get along, but I _am_ here. If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here. Even when I'm not. Except if I'm with Pepper. I probably shouldn't be there for you then.” There was a pause, and Tony gave that half shrug of his. “I would be though.”

“God Tony, you can't say stuff like that...”

“Why not? Look lots of people like me, and you don't; but the difference is that you're my friend and all the people out there who like me aren't.”

 

Steve reclaimed his whiskey bottle.

“How much did you have before you came in?”

“What? I'm not drunk Stevie, I'm being nice.”

Skepticism too. This was new, and Tony just wanted to smoosh his face.

“I can be nice. The world won't implode or anything. I'm nice a lot.”

 

For an instant it looked like Steve was going to debate that, but then he ducked his head and gave that smile that adorable little boy smile that looked so out of place on a grown man.

“You are.”

And Tony grinned, that smug cocky smile of his.

“I am.”

“In a strange messed up way, but you are.” Steve added, and took a drink “And you are my friend. So I should tell you-”

“You don't have to.”

“But that's the whole problem with this whole-”

“No, I mean I know.”

“What?”

“I know. Peggy threw me off for a bit, but lots of ...” He stole the bottle back- took a slug from it and winced. “The next time you want to drink steal something from my cabinet. I'll give you a key- just... this can't be good for you, even with your constitution.” That didn't stop him from taking another swig “Where was I? Right 'Confirmed bachelors' – Lots of confirmed bachelors have one girl that they fall in love with, doesn't make them not what they are. Besides from her file, she was a soldier; and a strong woman like that; next best thing to a man.”

“How long have you known?”

“Oh about five minutes. But if you want to tell me; I'll listen.” He sat upright in the chair and folded his hands in his lap good boy 'listening posture'. It didn't last very long. “Or you could stare at me awkwardly for a while. I guess that works too, though it puts me in mind of a gradeschooler with a crush who's too afraid to talk to her-”

Tony was shut up by a remarkably unviolent kiss. Just a sudden press of lips to his, almost gentlemanly- for a 'shut up' kiss.

“Or that could be exactly what it was.” Tony said, hardly able to breathe. “I'm flattered-not surprised because I'm hot, but...”

“Not all of them were confirmed bachelors Tony.” Steve's hands were on the arm of the desk chair Tony was sitting in and no matter what he did, Tony could not make it back up, he was begin gently held in place and Steve wasn't even _touching_ him. “Some of them wouldn't shut up.”


End file.
